


Odd Girl Out

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark!Emma, F/F, Post-Season 4, driving out the darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by an Ann Bannon lesbian pulp fiction cover (see link), with dark!Emma coming to Regina in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Girl Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Odd Girl Out cover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122079) by Ann B. 



> I love Ann Bannon!

Regina, devastated by Emma’s self-sacrifice, falls into despondency. Her moroseness pushes Robin away for good. Alone in her bedroom, Regina shuts off all the lights so no one can see her fall apart. “Oh, Emma!” she cries out.

A small spark flits around the room and then gradually shimmers. Green eyes glow from the darkness. “I only wanted to see you happy, Regina.”

A pressure falls against her shoulders as they shake with her sobs.

“Shh, please, don’t cry.”

Regina rolled over slowly, afraid this was all a dream. “Emma?” she whispered.

The weight on her shoulders shifted and the bed dipped. “Hey.” 

Regina’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, finally separating Emma’s silhouette from the shadows. “The Darkness?”

“Nothing is as powerful as True Love’s magic,” Emma said quietly, her voice reverberating. “Do you believe?”

“I want to.”

“You need to.”

“Why?”

“My parents won’t be able to save me.”

“What about Henry?”

“Not him either.” 

“Then who? Do you mean the pirate?” Regina tasted the identifier bitterly. But she’d get him, if it meant Emma was restored to them.

“Killian’s in love with himself.”

“So, you noticed?”

“Hard to miss.”

“Then who should I find? Does your power as the Dark One tell you who your True Love is?”

“It has.” Emma’s hands brushed at Regina’s cheek, holding Regina’s gaze aligned with her own. “I need you.”

“Anything, I’ll do anything.”

“Kiss me.” Emma’s breath ghosted across Regina’s cheek and then her nose and lips.

Regina returned the gentle brushing of lips, half-afraid, half-eager to believe. She squeezed her eyes shut as the sensations skittered into her chest. Behind her lids the world exploded in ripples of light and then Emma fit her body all along Regina’s and it was… perfection. 

And it really was magic. The darkness snarled and sparked, and Regina just held on tightly as it tried to rip Emma from her grasp, keeping their mouths sealed together. 

“No!” She screamed as the ancient force howled its frustration. “She’s mine!”

She covered the back of Emma’s head, her hands taut against the force of phantom claws trying to pull her away.

She sent a blast of magic toward the swirling darkness. On contact the two forces exploded. 

Then the room was silent, until Regina heard Emma breathing in her ear. She kissed the cheek wet with tears. “My happy ending. And no one will ever take you away again.”

Emma rolled her head and met Regina’s eyes. “No one?”

“Not even well-meaning Saviors who risk their souls.”

The pale pink lips quirked tiredly. “Oh. Ok,” she said before burying her face in Regina’s shoulder again.

###


End file.
